


Gone

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Implied Romance, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It was all her fault.





	Gone

She loved him.

 

But what was the odds that he would ever love her?

 

She had been terrified of rejection, but now, she would never even have the chance of getting rejected. It was too late. He would never come back, and she would never be able to tell him how she felt. He was gone, and would never come back. And it pained her.

 

It felt unreal, like a crude joke, but sadly, it wasn’t. She wish it was though, because the mere thought of living a life without him, even as friends, was unbearable. But the nightmare, was now real, and she would never wake up from it. She would never get to look at his beautiful emerald eyes ever again. Never get to speak another word to him. It was like he never existed in the first place, people would mourn, but get over it in a week, but not Marinette. She would never get over it, the day that the man she loved… disappeared. He was gone, didn’t exist anymore. He left the world way too young, with tons of things left to do, and it pained her.

 

Adrien Agreste was dead, and was never coming back. And it was all her fault.

 

She would never forgive herself for the rest of her life.

 

She would never have to chance, to ask for his forgiveness.

 

And it stung.

 

It would, for the rest of her life.


End file.
